World University Agriculture School
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Agriculture course. Agriculture * Add free, open Agriculture subjects below. * World University's Agriculture School focuses on sustainable, ecological and organic agriculture, both small and large scale, and its interaction with cities. What are the best academic research, arguments, cost analyses, and plans for moving to organic and sustainable agriculture world wide, especially vis-a-vis cities? Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas The World University Agriculture School will potentially be very helpful in the emerging world, in all languages, especially. Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books Ableman, Michael. 1993. From the Good Earth: A Celebration of Growing Food Around the World. HNA Books Ableman, Michael. 1998. On Good Land: The Autobiography of an Urban Farm. San Francisco, CA: Chronicle Books. Avery, Alex. 2006. The Truth About Organic Foods (Volume 1, Series 1). Henderson Communications, L.L.C. Coleman, Eliot. 2009. The Winter Harvest Handbook: ﻿﻿Year-Round Vegetable Production Using Deep-Organic Techniques and Unheated Greenhouses. White River Junction, VT: Chelsea Green Publishing. Howard, Sir Albert. 1943. An Agricultural Testament. Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press. Ronald, Pamela C. and R. W. Adamchak. 2008. Tomorrow's Table: Organic Farming, Genetics and the Future of Food. Oxford University Press. Guthman, Julie. 2004. Agrarian Dreams: The Paradox of Organic Farming in California. Berkeley, CA: University of California Press. Lampkin & Padel. 1994. The Economics of Organic Farming: An International Perspective. Guildford: CAB International. ISBN 0-85198-911-X Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development. 2003. Organic Agriculture: Sustainability, Markets, and Policies. CABI International. Select Calendars for Events in this Subject Select Channels Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conferences Online Select Databases Select Films Select Film Reviews Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Select Humor Select Idea Competitions / Conversations / Dialogues Select Images, Infographics, etc. Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Select Journals, Serials, etc. Journal of Agricultural and Biological Science (JABS) 2011. Journal of Agricultural and Biological Science (JABS). Botswana: Global Research Journals: Journal of Agricultural and Biological Science (JABS). Rodale, Robert. 2010. Organic Gardening Magazine. Emmaus, PA: Rodale Press. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, etc. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Multimedia Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select News Select Office Hours Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Select RSS Feeds Select Recordings Select References Barnett, Thomas P. M. 2012. Too few immigrants = an absolute ag industry loss. OCTOBER 12. thomaspmbarnett.com Coleman, Elliot. 2010. “Of course organic farming can feed the world,” Coleman said. The audience was dumbstruck. December 29. White River Junction, VT: chelseagreen.com Committee on the Role of Alternative Farming Methods in Modern Production Agriculture, National Research Council. 1989. Alternative Agriculture. National Academies Press. FAOSTAT. 2010. FAOSTAT provides time-series and cross sectional data relating to food and agriculture for some 200 countries. (http://www.fao.org/news/story/en/item/43724/icode/). Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations for a world without hunger. Gettelman, Elizabeth. 2006. Farmworkers to Farmers. Aug 11. Mother Jones. (An innovative program in California which trains mostly immigrant workers how to succeed as organic farmers). Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. Farming in a Challenging Climate. June 5. New York, NY: The New York Times. Savingseeds. 2011. MAINE TOWN PASSES LANDMARK LOCAL FOOD ORDINANCE. March 7. (http://www.chelseagreen.com/content/maine-town-passes-landmark-local-food-ordinance/). Sedgwick, ME: savingseeds.wordpress.com Solomon, Steve. Sir Albert Howard's Indore Method. Organic Gardener's Composting. Soil And Health Library. http://www.soilandhealth.org/03sov/0302hsted/030202/03020209.html. Retrieved 2008-06-20. Tortorello, Michael. 2011. The Permaculture Movement Grows From Underground. July 27. New York, NY: The New York Times. Select Reviews Select Search Engines Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Theses, Dissertations, Papers, etc. Select Timelines Select Twitters Select Video and Audio Agriculture and Development Videos for the Developing World. 2011. http://www.cd3wd.com/cd3wd_40/cd3wd/index.htm. Mikes BackyardNursery. 2011. A Simple Way To Root Plants From Cuttings. youtube.com. Select Video Conferences Select Websites AgShare. 2013. AgShare. (The aim of the AgShare project is to create a scalable and sustainable method of filling critical gaps in agriculture related curriculum through a redesigned MSc process). Michigan: OER Africa is an initiative of the South African Institute for Distance Education (Saide). Cornell University College of Agriculture and Life Sciences. 2010. Cornell University College of Agriculture and Life Sciences. Ithaca, NY: Cornell University. Evergreen College. 2010. Evergreen College Agricultural Program: Ecological Agriculture - The Practice of Sustainable Agriculture - Farm to Table - Plant Chemistry. Olympia, WA: Evergreen College. Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations' Organic Agriculture Program Gold, Mary V. (comp.). 2007. Organic Production and Organic Food: Information Access Tools. Identifies sources to research on organic agriculture topics from the Alternative Farming Systems Information Center. United States Department of Agriculture - National Agricultural Library. Importance of Organic Farming in Terms of Food Safety A featured article on Agriculture Guide List of Organic Farming related Organizations on WiserEarth Organic Agriculture Information from the eOrganic Community of Practice with eXtension - Information from America's Land Grant University System and Partners The Organic Consumers Association. 2010. The Organic Consumers Association: campaigning for health, justice, and sustainability. organicconsumers.org Organic Eprints Database of organic agriculture research papers Organic Farming - European Commission Organic farming can feed the world, U-M study shows, University of Michigan, 2007 Select Wikis Specific Vegetables Peas http://urbanext.illinois.edu/veggies/peas.cfm World University and School Links Agriculture: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Agriculture Business Management: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Business_Management Conservation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conservation Design: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Design Ecology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ecology Economics: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Economics Environmental Studies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Environmental_Studies Foods and Nutrition: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Foods_and_Nutrition Forestry: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Forestry Ocean and Climate Management Plan: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ocean_%26_Climate_Management_Plan Orchards: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Orchards Organic Agriculture: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Organic_Agriculture Permaculture: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Permaculture Peace and Social Justice Studies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Peace_and_Social_Justice_Studies Small Business: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Small_Business Sustainable Agriculture: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Sustainable_Agriculture Veterinary Medicine: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Veterinary_Medicine World University Agriculture School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Agriculture_School WUaS Navigation Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Flyer seeking degree-oriented, WUaS students: 'Quaker-informed World University & School seeks friendly, undergraduate students for free, online, MIT OCW-centric, bachelor’s degrees to apply in the autumn of 2013, for matriculation in autumn 2014' - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSFriendsFlyerforProspectiveStudentApplicants.pdf - and accessible here, also - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSNoticeArchive.html. WUaS holds open, electronically-mediated, hour-long, monthly business meeting on the second Saturdays at 9 am Pacific Time, in the manner of Quakers - email worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com if you'd like to participate. Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequency Broadcast to TV Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (probably in United Nations' languages only - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com/edu/ Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/index.php?page=what_is_alice/what_is_alice Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://crlt.indiana.edu/research/qa.html (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). ScienceSim. 2012. http://www.sciencesim.com/wiki/doku.php . Research, teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. Unity3D. 2012. unity3d.com/ Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Digg.com's World University and School - http://digg.com/worlduniversityandschool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 (This group may be archived). Google + - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com (Scott MacLeod) - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google Profiles World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School subject group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://l.anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator The "Universitian" Newspaper at World University and School The "Universitian" Newspaper at World University and School Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wetpaint.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ Wikidata / Bots http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Bots World University and School Licensing World University and School incorporated as a nonprofit in April 2010 and is a 501©(3) tax-exempt charity, as of 2011. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 license - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/ . WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities Frequently Asked Questions at World University & School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Frequently_Asked_Questions World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm Thank you!